Missions in GTA San Andreas
This is a comprehensive list of story missions in the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. There are 104 missions in total. Los Santos Missions Protagonist Carl Johnson returns to his hometown of Los Santos and needs to re-establish himself in the neighborhood. Missions in this city involve Carl's rise to power in the Grove Street Families, and the challenges with his family. Many of these missions have Carl as the driver plus additional help as required. There are 29 missions in the main thread in Los Santos. [[Carl Johnson|'Carl Johnson']] *In The Beginning - The opening sequence, cutscene and mission of GTA San Andreas. [[Big Smoke|'Big Smoke']] * Big Smoke - Meet Big Smoke inside the Johnson House. [[Sweet Johnson|'Sweet']] * Sweet & Kendl - Escape from the Ballas riding a BMX and explore parts of the city of Los Santos. [[Ryder|'Ryder']] * Ryder - Introduction to the Barbers, the Restaurants, and driving cars. [[Sweet Johnson|'Sweet']] * Tagging Up Turf - Tag over some of the rival gang's tags. * Cleaning The Hood - Take out drug dealers on your territory. * Drive-Thru - Stop the Ballas from getting to Grove Street. * Nines and AK's - Visit Emmet for some target practice and buy any clothes at Binco shop. * Drive-By - Do a couple of drive-by's on Ballas gang members. * Sweet's Girl - Save Sweet and his girl from an onslaught of gang members. * Cesar Vialpando - Follow Kendl and win the Lowrider Challenge. [[Big Smoke|'Big Smoke']] * OG Loc - Pick up OG Loc from jail, chase and kill Freddy and take OG Loc to the Burger Shot. * Running Dog - Chase down a Los Santos Vagos gang member. * Wrong Side Of The Tracks - Disrupt a gang meeting and follow a train. * Just Business - Help Big Smoke against the Russian Mafia. [[Ryder|'Ryder']] * Home Invasion - Rob a veteran for weapons. * Catalyst - Steal weapons off a train. * Robbing Uncle Sam - Raid a National Guard base. Cesar Vialpando ' * High Stakes, Low Rider - Race Cesar Vialpando and his other racers. [[OG Loc|'OG Loc]] * Life's A Beach - Steal a sound system for OG Loc. * Madd Dogg's Rhymes - Steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. * Management Issues - Kill Alan Crawford. * House Party - Party with the OG's, and protect Grove Street from takeover by the Ballas. [[C.R.A.S.H.|'C.R.A.S.H.']] * Burning Desire - Burn down a gang house and save a girl. * Gray Imports - Kill a Russian weapon dealer. [[Sweet Johnson|'Sweet']] * Doberman - Take over Glen Park. * Los Sepulcros - Kill the Ballas gang leader Kane. * Reuniting The Families - Take Sweet to reunite the 'Families' gang, escape the police force. * The Green Sabre - Save Sweet from dying and fight the Ballas. Countryside Missions CJ has stumbled onto something that is much bigger than himself. It appears that Big Smoke is totally loyal to Officer Tenpenny and he does exactly what he is told. Tenpenny warns CJ to stay away from Big Smoke or Sweet will suffer. Tenpenny has a few loose ends that need to be taken care of at the same time CJ is trying to re-establish himself. There are 14 missions in the Countryside. [[C.R.A.S.H.|'C.R.A.S.H.']] * Badlands - Take out an ex-policeman for Tenpenny. [[Catalina|'Catalina']] *First Date - Meet Cesar's cousin. NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. The TruthTruth * Body Harvest - Steal a Combine Harvester for The Truth. Cesar Vialpando ' * King in Exile - Meet Cesar and Kendl again. [[Catalina|'Catalina]] * First Base - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. * Gone Courting - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. * Made In Heaven - NOTE: Choose a Robbery mission listed below after the cutscene. [[Robbery|'Robbery']]/'Catalina' * Tanker Commander - Hijack a tanker truck in Dillimore. * Local Liquor Store - Rob a liquor store in Blueberry. * Small Town Bank - Rob a bank in Palomino Creek. * Against All Odds - Rob the Off-Track Betting shop in Montgomery. Cesar Vialpando * Wu Zi Mu - Race against Wu Zi Mu. * Farewell, My Love... - Race against Catalina and her new boyfriend, Claude. The Truth * Are You Going To San Fierro? - Burn down The Truth's drug plantation and drive to San Fierro. San Fierro Missions CJ is starting to build his own name in San Fierro after several county missions. Therefore, Woozie calls for his assistance as well as Zero. There are 26 missions in the San Fierro. [[Carl Johnson|'Carl Johnson']] * Wear Flowers In Your Hair - Pick up some old friends of The Truth, who can help with the garage. [[C.R.A.S.H.|'C.R.A.S.H.']] * 555 WE TIP - Frame the DA by posing as a Valet and planting drugs in his car. [[Kendl Johnson|'Kendl']] * Deconstruction - Get your revenge on some construction workers for calling Kendl a hooker. [[Zero|'Zero']] * Air Raid - Defend Zero's transmitters. * Supply Lines... - Destroy some RC vehicle delivery vans. * New Model Army - Help Zero in a RC war. Cesar Vialpando ' * Photo Opportunity - Catch some gang members red-handed. [[Jizzy B.|'Jizzy B.]] * Jizzy - Help Jizzy out with his pimp duties. * T-Bone Mendez - Retrieve some stolen cash. * Mike Toreno - Find and rescue Mike Toreno. [[Wu Zi Mu|'Wu Zi Mu']] * Mountain Cloud Boys - Escort Woozie to safety. * Ran Fa Li - Steal a car from the airport and take it to a lockup. * Lure - Prevent an assassination with a decoy. * Amphibious Assault - Bug a Da Nang meeting on a boat. * The Da Nang Thang - Release some refugees from a boat and kill the Snakehead. Jizzy B. * Outrider - Transport drugs past some roadblock. [[C.R.A.S.H.|'C.R.A.S.H.']] * Snail Trail - Snipe a journalist and his contact. [[Carl Johnson|'Carl Johnson']] * Ice Cold Killa - Break into the Pleasure Domes and kill Jizzy B. Cesar Vialpando * Pier 69 - Raid a deal between the Ballas and the Loco Syndicate to kill Ryder and T-Bone Mendez. [[Wu Zi Mu|'Wu Zi Mu']] * Toreno's Last Flight - Shoot down Mike Toreno's helicopter. * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom - Blow up a drug factory. [[School|'School']] * Back to School - Learn some advanced driving techniques. Cesar Vialpando * Zeroing In - Steal a car with a tracking system. * Test Drive - Steal and test some racing cars with Cesar. * Customs Fast Track - Steal a car from a container at the docks. * Puncture Wounds - Use stingers to steal a car. Desert Missions These series of missions have more of a fun and adventurous ring to them. CJ will be doing some rather strange things on some missions. In addition, you get to learn how to fly which will come in very handy later on. There are 9 story missions in the Desert. [[Mike Toreno|'Mike Toreno']] *Monster - Complete a time trial in a Monster Truck. * Highjack - Hijack a truck and drive it back to Doherty with Cesar Vialpando. * Interdiction - Escort and protect Toreno's helicopter. * Verdant Meadows - Buy the airstrip in Bone County. [[School|'School']]/'Mike Toreno' * Learning to Fly- Complete flying / Pilot School. [[Mike Toreno|'Mike Toreno']] *N.O.E. - Drop off some things for Mike. * Stowaway - Destroy a government plane. [[The Truth|'Truth']] *Black Project - Enter Area 69, and steal the Black Project. * Green Goo - Fly over a train, and steal the mysterious cargo. Las Venturas Missions CJ has really made a name for himself. Not only has he regained a lot of his power back, he is also the proud owner of one business and a partner in a major casino. This series of missions basically ensures that the competition is either eliminated or it is severely subdued. There are 19 story missions in Las Venturas. [[Triads|'Triads']]/'Wu Zi Mu' *Fender Ketchup - Scare a guy by driving around with him on your windscreen. * Explosive Situation - Steal armed dynamite from the quarry. * You've Had Your Chips - Disable the Sindacco's factory from making fake casino chips. Triads/'The Truth' * Don Peyote - Rescue Maccer and Kent Paul from the desert. [[Robbery|'Robbery']]/Wu Zi Mu * Architectural Espionage - Steal the plans to Caligula's Casino. * Key To Her Heart - Gain the affections of Millie to gain a keycard. * Dam And Blast - Prepare the dam for the power to the casino to be disabled. * Cop Wheels - Steal four HPV 1000 police bikes. * Up, Up and Away! - Steal an armored truck using a Leviathan. [[Mafia|'Mafia']]/'Ken Rosenberg' * Intensive Care - Rescue Johnny Sindacco from the Forellis in an ambulance. * The Meat Business - Escape from the Sindaccos in the meat factory. [[Triads|'Triads']]/'Wu Zi Mu' *Fish In A Barrel - Take co-ownership of the Four Dragons Casino. [[Madd Dogg|'Madd Dogg']] * Madd Dogg - Rescue Madd Dogg from a suicide attempt. [[Mafia|'Mafia']]/'Salvatore Leone' * Freefall - Intercept, board, empty and land a plane full of Forelli's. [[C.R.A.S.H.|'C.R.A.S.H.']] * Misappropriation - Kill some federal agents in the Desert, and steal a dossier. * High Noon - Kill Eddie Pulaski. [[Mafia|'Mafia']]/'Salvatore Leone' * Saint Mark's Bistro - Fly to Liberty City and take out Marco Forelli. [[Robbery|'Robbery']]/'Wu Zi Mu' * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's - Rob Caligula's Casino, escape back to the airstrip. [[Triads|'Triads']]/'Madd Dogg' *A Home In The Hills - Retake Madd Dogg's Crib and kill Big Poppa. Return to Los Santos Missions CJ has it all now. Money, power, and fame. He isn't happy, though, since he has been watching lame acts audition and he finds the business life isn't for him. He wants to go back to the old neighborhood to take it once and for all. Of course, Sweet's release only hastens his desire. There are 8 story missions in Los Santos after the return. [[Mike Toreno|'Mike Toreno']] * Vertical Bird - Steal a Hydra from an aircraft carrier and use it to destroy some spy boats. * Home Coming - Pick Sweet up from the police station, take out some dealers and reclaim Grove Street. [[Madd Dogg|'Madd Dogg']] * Cut Throat Business - Chase OG Loc to reclaim Madd Dogg's music. [[Sweet Johnson|'Sweet']] * Beat Down On B Dup - Start a gang war to claim Glen Park. * Grove 4 Life - Claim Idlewood and any other neighborhood. [[Carl Johnson|'Carl Johnson']] * Riot - Drive to Grove Street amid total carnage. [[Sweet Johnson|'Sweet']] * Los Desperados - Retake Varrios Los Aztecas territory from the Los Santos Vagos. * End of the Line - Take out Big Smoke in his Crack Palace and chase down Frank Tenpenny to end things once and for all. ru:Миссии в GTA San Andreaspt:Missões do GTA San Andreases:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas External Links GTA San Andreas -- Mission Walkthrough. Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas